Right by my side
by Princess-Potterhead-Mind
Summary: Emily Prentiss is back at the B.A.U. and they welcome her back in open arms. But besides the happiness, JJ and Will broke up, Blake is trying hard to fill Strauss's old position and Spencer makes a decision that will go for the better.
1. Emily

Spencer ran across the parking lot, the papers from his books flying past him. But he didn't care, because the woman he missed so much, was standing right by the mall doors. Spencer grinned and kept running, his hair flying past his face in the wind. He hopped over a cement barrier by the crosswalk and laughed happily as he reached the woman. She opened her arms wide, and Spencer jumped in them. She laughed as her long black hair flew in the wind. Spencer leant his head on her shoulder and laughed again. "Emily, I missed you so much!" Spencer said and Emily hugged Spencer tighter. "I missed you to, Reid." She said and Spencer let go of her, his smile making Emily laugh again. "I haven't seen you since you went to Interpol." He said and Emily brushed her black hair out of her eyes. "Yea, I'm really sorry about that. Work was always busy, but I missed you guys so much." She said and Spencer nodded. He remembered Hotch telling them that Blake was going in Strauss's old position and Emily was coming back. He couldn't even believe it. Emily! Their Emily was coming back! He missed her so much, and so did the team. Spencer smiled and looked at Emily. She still looked the same. Her black hair, her brown eyes, the smile that made Spencer remember those times on the plane, dinners with the team and talking while trying to work on a case. Emily looked behind Spencer and saw his blue car in the distance. "Can we go to your apartment?" She asked and Spencer nodded. That line might have sounded weird, but since they were nothing more then friends, and Emily was probably starving, Spencer lead the way to his car.


	2. Leaving

"It's over Will!" JJ yelled, standing in the living room as she looked at her husband in rage. Will turned around and looked at his wife. "What?" He asked, shocked. JJ wiped the tears away from her eyes and looked at Will. They had been fighting a lot and JJ had had enough of it. It was always something stupid, but JJ was always in tears. "You heard me!" She said and crossed him angrily and went to her room. "Your going to pack up and leave? What about Henry?!" Will said and JJ got a bag and started throwing clothes in it. "He's coming with me." JJ said and Will let out an exasperated breath. "Seriously? Your so dramatic!" Will yelled and JJ turned around, her face looking as though she would punch him. "AND YOUR A DICK!" She screamed, and put her clothes in her bag, leaving Will in the room as she stormed out of it. She went down the hall, stopping at the door painted blue. Grabbing the door knob and pushing it open, she saw Henry sitting on his bed. "We have to go, Henry." JJ said and her son stood up as she went in his room, grabbing a bag and stuffing clothes in it. "Why, mommy?" Henry asked as he brushed his long, blonde hair out of his eyes. JJ opened Henry's drawers and started to put clothes in his red bag. "Because, now go get some shoes on." She said and Henry went over to the wall, putting some runners on. "What about daddy?" Henry asked his mother as she packed his bag. "He's staying here." JJ said and she turned around to see her son standing there with his runners on and his blue jacket, staring at his mother with curiosity. JJ tried to look happy, but it wasn't working. She bent down by him, and hugged him. "It's going to be okay." She said and Henry nodded. "Okay. Lets go." She said softly, picking him up. JJ crossed the room and went down the hallway, her blonde hair flying past her as she walked. "JJ, come on, we can talk about this." Will said as he watched JJ go to the door. "No, Will, we can't." She said and opened the door, letting the cold air in. She sighed, putting her head down and turned around. "I love you Will, but we can't do this anymore." JJ said and she didn't wipe away the tears that went down her cheek. "Goodbye, Will." She said and JJ turned around and walked out the door.

Spencer laughed as he listened to Emily tell a joke. He missed her so much, and she was with them again. Emily took a sip of her coke and watched as Spencer smiled at her. "So." Emily said and she smirked. Spencer raised his eyebrows and looked at her. "Have you had a love life since I've been gone?" She asked, still smirking and the smile on Spencer's mouth faded. Emily looked at him and she noticed that the question bothered him. "Hey, I'm sorry-" Emily said and Spencer shook his head. "Don't be." He said and he looked at the table. "She was murdered." He said quietly and Emily gasped. "Really?" She asked and Spencer nodded. "Who murdered her?" Emily asked and Spencer blinked his eyes, trying to stop the tears. "An unsub." He said and Emily nodded, listening to him. "She was stalking Mauve and she shot herself and Mauve in the head." He said and Emily looked at his saddened face. How could someone take Reid's girlfriend from him, when she was the only one he had? Emily sighed and took another sip of her drink. She was about to ask about the team when a knock on the door broke the silence. "I'll get it." Spencer muttered and got off his seat at the table, going to the door. Spencer grabbed the handle and pulled it open, gasping when he opened it. Emily raised her eyebrows a d got up to see who it was. She got out of her chair and went to the door with Spencer and gasped when she saw who it was. JJ stood there, clutching Henry on her hip, her hair dripping wet with rain. "Oh my god, JJ!" Spencer said pulling her in. Emily looked at her face and saw the tears on her cheeks. She was carrying two bags and her face was full of anger and sadness. "Are you alright?" Spencer asked as he took her bags and looked at her. She nodded and put Henry down. He looked up at his godfather and smiled a little bit. Spencer looked back at JJ and Emily stood there silently, wondering what happened to her. JJ's gaze went to Emily and she gasped and hugged her, as if realizing she was there in that moment. Emily was a bit shocked, and she patted JJ on the back awkwardly. JJ pulled away, and Emily saw her smile. "Your back!" JJ exclaimed and Emily nodded. "I missed you to, JJ." She said and JJ smiled again. "Hotch said you were coming back to fill Blake's position, and she was going to Strauss's old position..." JJ trailed off, remembering how Strauss died and Rossi and her relationship. Emily nodded and her expression turned serious. "JJ, what happened?" She asked and JJ sighed. "Me and Will have been fighting, and I couldn't think of any other place to go." She said as she looked at Spencer. He nodded, and JJ smiled. "Thanks." She said and she looked down at Henry. "Go sit down on the couch, and try to get to sleep, okay?" She said and Henry nodded. "He can sleep in the guest room, JJ." Spencer said, and JJ looked at Henry. "Go to the guest room and get some sleep." She said and kissed Henry on the top of the head. Spencer led the way to the guest room. JJ grabbed her and Henry's bags, putting them on the couch. Emily looked at her friend and watched as she ran her fingers through her hair. JJ sat down on the couch and Emily sat down beside her. "You okay?" She asked and JJ shook her head. "No." She said exasperatedly. Emily looked at Spencer as he entered the room and he looked at JJ as she sat on the couch, her head leaning against the back of it. "You okay?" Spencer asked and JJ shook her head again, responding to the same question Emily asked. Spencer decided not to ask any more questions, as JJ looked under enough stress. "Do- do you want me to make you up a bed?" Spencer asked JJ awkwardly. He didn't usually have women in his apartment, but he tried to be as normal as possible. JJ put her head up and smiled. "No, it's okay. I'll sleep here." She said and Emily stood up off the couch. She hugged JJ and turned to Spencer. "I'm going to go to my apartment, and I'll see you guys at work." She said and Spencer nodded. Emily smiled at Spencer and walked past him. She opened the door and walked through it, leaving Spencer and JJ alone. "Um, so..." Spencer scratched his head awkwardly and JJ laid down on the couch and sighed. "Thanks, Spence." JJ said and Spencer looked at her again. Her hair was covering the top part of the couch and her head was resting on her arm. "Your always welcome here, JJ." He said and JJ looked at him and smiled. "Night." She said and Spencer figured this was his invitation to leave. "Uh, Night." Spencer said and went down the hallway to his room. He opened the door, which revealed his simple room. A bed, a nightstand, a dresser, and a TV on it. He walked over to his bed tiredly and flopped down on it. Turning over to his left side, he picked up his book that lay on his bed, which he had been reading the day before. His favourite novel by John Green. Spencer put it on his nightstand and put his head on the pillow. He was so happy that Emily was back, but he was worried about JJ. She never fought with Will like this, and Spencer remembered how they had always had conversations about random things, but she never mentioned Will and her fighting. Spencer thought everybody else knew that JJ liked butterflies. She had told him about it when they were hanging out at his apartment, drinking and watching Star Wars. She had also told him about her sister's suicide. He had listened to her and she had told him how she had never really talked about it. Spencer sighed and felt himself drifting into sleep. Thinking of how Garcia had told him about how her parents had died in a car crash trying to look for her, he wondered why people had told him their secrets. He guessed it was because they knew he had nobody to betray them to. Spencer remembered telling Garcia that. With that thought, he fell asleep.


	3. Family

Hotch walked across the parking lot of the B.A.U. and tried to hide his happiness. He was meeting Emily again. The breeze ruffled his hair and Hotch grinned as he opened the glass doors. Putting his bag across his shoulder, He walked down the hallway and passed the pictures of the heroic agents. Getting to the main door, he took out his ID and swiped it across the card holder. He pushed open the door and was greeted with busy people, noises, and papers shuffling. Hotch crossed the people to his office, but stopped when he saw JJ's empty office. He looked in the window and saw it wasn't being vacated at all. She was supposed to be at work, and as Hotch looked around, he couldn't see her by Spencer, Derek's, or Emily's desks. Hotch walked down the stairs to the desks and went over to Reid's desk. "Hey, Reid, do you know where JJ is?" He asked and Spencer looked up from his paperwork. "She's at my apartment." He said and Hotch raised an eyebrow. Why was she at Reid's apartment? "Um, why?" He asked and Reid but his lip. "Uh, her and Will sort of...broke up." He said and Hotch furrowed his eyebrows. "They what?" He asked and Spencer nodded. "Yea, I know. She came to my apartment last night with Henry while Emily was over." Spencer said and Hotch turned to Emily's desk. "Where is Emily?" He asked. "She's not supposed to be at work yet." Spencer said and Hotch let out an exasperated breath. He wanted to see her so bad, he missed her a lot. "She's doing good, though." Spencer said and Hotch smiled. "Good." He said and Spencer went back to his work. Hotch went to his office and shut the door. He sat down at his desk and leant back in his comfy chair. He really wanted to see Emily, and he was worried about JJ. He was always worried about something, like Jack, or his team members. He sighed and looked out his window. He saw Derek go to his desk with a handful of papers. He put them on his desk and started talking to Reid. Hotch smirked. He knew he shouldn't put those two in the same desk. Hotch took out his phone and looked at the messages. He had put it on vibrate and he saw that the few messages were from JJ. Hotch unlocked his phone and read them.

'Hey Hotch, I can't come to work.' The message read. Hotch raised his eyebrows. JJ would usually explain why she couldn't come, not something so simple. He was about to reply when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a person walking by his office with black hair. Hotch stood up, thinking it was Rossi or something, but his smile lit up when the door opened. The familiar face of Emily Prentiss entered the room and smiled when she saw him. Hotch walked over to her and hugged her. He missed her so much, and she was with them again. Emily laughed and Hotch grinned. He missed her laugh. Hotch let go of Emily and looked her over. She looked the same, her black hair was long and her hazel eyes still had life in them. "I missed you so much, Emily." Hotch said and Emily smiled. "I missed you to, Hotch." She said. She did miss him, a lot. Silence drifted in the room and Emily looked out Hotch's window to see busy workers. She looked at Reid and Morgan's desk and grinned when she saw Morgan sitting at it, throwing paper balls at Spencer's head. "I'm going to go see Derek." Emily said, pointing out the window. Hotch nodded, still smiling. Emily walked out of the room, and walked down the steps. She passed the desks and workers carrying papers and books. Derek and Spencer didn't see her, but she kept walking. Emily felt the excitement in her chest as she stopped at the desk and stood there quietly. Derek looked up and gasped. "Emily?!" He asked and stood up. He hugged her tightly, and Emily smiled. She had missed her best friend so much. Derek laughed happily and let go of her. "I can't believe your back!" Derek said. "I mean, Hotch told us you were coming back to fill Blake's position, but it's amazing your back!" Derek grinned at her and Emily laughed. "Yea, I missed you guys and the B.A.U. a lot, and Hotch told me about Strauss, and Blake, and I guess I'm back." Emily said, and she saw awkward looks on their faces at the mention of Strauss. "How's Rossi taking it?" Emily whispered and Derek sighed. "He tried to shoot me in the head." He said and Emily gasped. "What?!" She asked. Why would Rossi try to kill Derek? "Yea, the unsub used my wine glass to cut Strauss's wrist..." He said trailing off. Emily grimaced. "Other then that..." She said and Derek raised his eyebrows for her to go on. "How is he?" She asked and Derek shrugged. "Good. Well, he doesn't really talk much anymore." He said and Emily nodded. "So, How are you?" She asked, trying to change the subject. "Good, you?" He asked and Emily shrugged. "Good." She said and Derek awkwardly bit his lip. Silence went for a couple seconds before it was broken by a high squeal. Emily turned around to see Penelope Garcia running toward her, the papers in her book shuffling. "Emily!" She yelled, and several heads turned in the direction of the noise. "Garcia! Really!" Emily hissed, but smiling. Garcia hugged Emily tight and Emily struggled for breath. "I missed you so much!" Garcia said and Emily laughed. "You to, Garcia." She said and Garcia let go of her. "I cried when you left, and I missed you so much, and it's awesome your back, and there's so much I have to tell you-" Garcia started to ramble on, but Emily cut her off. "Okay, Garcia, we can talk later, how about I get settled into work first, okay?" She said and Garcia nodded her head happily. "Okay, good." Emily said and Derek laughed. "Looks like someone got over her fit." He said smirking and Garcia glared at him. "What is it?" Emily asked, interested. "Nothing. Kevin has been...talking to me again...like we used to..." Garcia awkwardly blushed and started rearranging her papers. Emily smirked. She looked over her left and saw that Spencer was also smiling. She gave Garcia another smile and went to her desk, where she saw that the letters 'Emily Prentiss.' was painted on a name tag, sitting neatly on her desk. Emily smiled and sat in her chair. She missed this place so much, she missed the team. Hotch's laugh, Derek's jokes, Spencer's nerdy stories, Garcia's happiness, JJ's voice and Rossi's jokes. Emily sighed and looked at her desk. 'Looks like Hotch was here.' She thought as she looked at the pile of papers on her desk. "Yea, he's really on top of things, still." Derek said pointing to the papers. Emily nodded. "So how was Russia?" Derek asked and Emily smirked. "Do you really want to know?" She asked and Derek grinned. "Do tell." He said and Emily laughed before starting her stories.

Authors note:

I've gotten some complaints about my paragraphs. Sorry about that, I certainly don't want to lose followers, so I'll try and make my paragraphs normal. And thanks for the reviews!


	4. Not Friendzoned

Spencer unlocked the door to his apartment and opened it when the smell of cooked chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, and gravy wafted through his nose. Spencer looked around the room and saw JJ in the kitchen, stirring something in a pot, and cooling off the chicken that just came out of the oven.

"JJ?" Spencer asked and JJ turned around from the stove and smiled.

"Oh, hey, sorry, you don't mind, do you?" She asked and Spencer raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

He didn't have Women making dinner in his house a lot, well, actually, he never did. JJ smiled again and turned back to the stove. Spencer put his bag down by his bookshelf and looked at the living room. He saw Henry reading a book, and when he saw that Spencer was looking at him, His godson looked up and smiled at him. Spencer smiled back, and turned back to JJ. "So, how was your day?" He asked and JJ shrugged. "Fine, I guess." She said and Spencer nodded.

He walked over to the kitchen and looked over JJ's shoulder to see the food.

"Smells good." He said and JJ turned her head and smiled.

Spencer blushed as he realized their faces were almost touching. Coughing nervously, he walked back and sat down at the table. Spencer watched JJ as she went about the kitchen, stirring pots and checking to see if the chicken was ready.

"Ok, dinners ready." JJ said and she put the chicken on a plate.

Spencer stood up to help her, getting the cutlery and plates from the cupboard. He put three of them by the chairs, and a fork and a knife by the plates. He sat down once that was all finished and looked at JJ.

"Thanks for doing this, JJ."He said and JJ smiled.

"Welcome." She said and passed Spencer the corn.

Spencer smiled and started to eat.

Dinner went well, and by the time Henry was asleep, Spencer and JJ were watching TV. Spencer watched the screen and took another sip of his drink. JJ laughed at the TV and Spencer smiled at her. He loved the way she laughed. He sort of loved everything about JJ. Spencer bit his lip. He wanted to go out with JJ, but he wasn't her type. JJ looked over at Spencer and he quickly looked away.

"Spencer, do you ever wonder if you met that person that was your true love?" JJ said and Spencer raised his eyebrows.

"Uh..." Spencer said, awkwardly scratching his head.

JJ moved closer to Spencer and Spencer looked at her hazel eyes.

"Do you ever think that your true love was always your best friend?" JJ asked and Spencer coughed nervously.

His heart beat faster in his chest and the nervousness went through his body.

"Like, if your true love was the person who was a genius and liked star trek?" JJ asked and Spencer saw her smile a little bit.

JJ leaned in to Spencer and Spencer found himself putting his hand on JJ's cheek. He kissed her on the lips and JJ put her hands through his hair. An amazing feeling went through Spencer and he pushed JJ onto the couch. JJ smiled and Spencer put her hands onto her hips. "I love you, JJ." He said and JJ smiled. "I love you to." JJ said and Spencer thought he had finally found the person who he actually loved.

Spencer rolled over and groaned. The light shone through his window and the blankets were wrapped around him. Opening his eyes, he saw JJ lying on the bed, asleep. Spencer felt his heart beat faster again and he remembered the night before. JJ kissing him, Spencer kissing her back, and then them going to the bedroom.

He but his lip and he wondered JJ was to drunk to remember kissing him, or if she just did that because she was drunk. Spencer watched as JJ moved a little and open her eyes.

"Hey." She said and Spencer smiled.

"Hey." He said back and JJ moved closer to him.

Spencer smiled as JJ put her hands through his hair.

"So, were like, going out now?" She asked and Spencer smiled nervously.

"I guess so..." He said and JJ smiled at him.

She kissed him on the lips and Spencer kissed her back and after a few minutes, JJ pulled away.

"We're going to be late for work." She whispered and Spencer nodded.

He got up, and found some clothes. Pulling them on, he put on his badge, put his gun on it's holder, and tightened his tie. Spencer looked in his mirror and frowned. He never found himself attractive. His hair went in weird directions, he had bags under his eyes, he was to skinny and he wasn't attractive in his face. Looking away from the mirror, he saw JJ standing in his doorway, dressed and ready for work.

"Ready?" She asked and Spencer nodded.

He grabbed his bag and walked with JJ to the living room. Spencer took JJ's hand and was about to open the door, when a knock came from the door. Spencer let go of JJ's hand and sighed. He opened the door and was greeted by a brown haired woman smiling at him.

"Spencer, right?" She asked and put out her hand.

"I'm Alex, JJ's friend." She said and Spencer shook it.

Why would JJ's friend be here? JJ came up behind Spencer and grinned.

"Alex! Your here!" She said and Spencer moved aside.

JJ hugged Alex and when she let go, she introduced them.

"Spencer, Alex. Alex Spencer." She said and Spencer smiled a little at Alex.

"She's here for Henry." She said and Spencer nodded.

"Okay, well, we have to go, so thanks for taking care of Henry for me." JJ said and Alex nodded. "Welcome." She said and Spencer and JJ passed through the door, going down the long hallway.

"Do you want to tell the team about us?" Spencer asked and JJ shrugged.

"Yea, sure. But you know what Derek's going to do." She said and Spencer laughed.

"Yea, that's going to be fun." Spencer said and he grabbed JJ's hand again.


	5. Not again

Emily looked out the window to her apartment and sighed. She missed this view. The streetlights and the cars passing by was an amazing sight. She missed her team to, and finally being back was amazing. Emily snapped out of her daze as she heard the phone ring.

She turned to her nightstand and looked at the black phone sitting on top of it. Emily picked it up, thinking it was Reid or Morgan.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Emily Prentiss?" An unknown, but familiar voice said.

"Uh, yes..." Emily said, curious to who it was.

"How are you?" The voice asked.

Emily knew it was male. But who would be calling her to just see how she was?

"Who is this?" She asked.

The person chuckled.

"Surely you couldn't forget an old friend...Lauren." Emily's heart stopped.

No. He's dead. But the accent was defiantly Russian.

"Who is this?" Emily asked again.

"You took the one thing that mattered to me, now it's time I take the one thing that matters to you." The voice said.

Emily's breath quickened. Doyle.

"What?" She asked, but the sound of a hang up went through her ears.

Emily slowly put the phone down. He couldn't be alive. He's dead. I saw him die. But, my team also saw me 'die'.

Could he be alive? No, no he couldn't. Emily's thoughts raced through her head and with a sickening lurch, she thought about her team. The thing that mattered to her most. Emily picked up the phone again and dialled Hotch's number.

Emily waited for a few seconds before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Hotch asked and Emily sighed of relief.

"Hotch." She stated, glad he was alive.

"Emily?" He asked.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice worried.

"I'm fine. I just- I just wanted to see- uh, how you are..." Emily stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Uh, I'm fine..." Hotch said.

"Emily, are you sure your okay?" He asked, his voice uncertain.

"I'm fine. I have to go, bye." Emily said, and with that, she hung up.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she started to dial Morgan's number.

"Hello?" Derek asked.

He's alive, Emily thought.

"Hey, uh, it's Emily, what's up?" She asked, trying to hide the stutter.

"Oh hey, nothing much." Derek said.

"I was just wondering if you want to have lunch tomorrow." Emily asked, making up a lie.

"Yea, sure, where?" Derek asked.

"Uh..." Emily tried to think of someplace.

"Romeo's." She said, saying the first word that popped into her head.

"Ok, sure." Derek said.

"Are you okay, Emily? You sound a little tense." Derek said and Emily let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm fine, bye Derek." She said and hung up.

Emily let out a sigh of relief. Hotch and Derek were safe, now she just had to call Rossi, JJ and Reid. She didn't include Blake because she was in Strauss's old position. Emily sat down on her bed. How could he be back? He was dead! I saw him die! Emily was starting to panick. Doyle was dead. But then who was that on the phone? He was going to try to kill one of her team. Emily took a breath, and started to dial Rossi and Reid's number. She knew JJ was at Reid's house. 'They're not going to die.' Emily said and waited for Rossi to pick up.

Spencer hung up the phone and turned to JJ.

"Who was it?" JJ asked.

"Emily." Spencer said and JJ nodded.

"She sounded tense." Spencer said.

"Oh." JJ said.

Spencer crossed the room to the couch and sat beside JJ. She smiled at him, and put down her book. She leant her head on his shoulder, and Spencer smiled. He had wanted to go out with JJ since they're first date. Spencer sighed and looked at their empty drink glasses.

"Want me to go get some more coke?"

He asked and JJ took her head off his shoulder.

"Sure." She said and Spencer stood up, walking to the door.

"Bye." He said and JJ smiled at him.

"Bye." She said and Spencer opened the door, walking out into the hallway.

He quickly walked down the steps, and opened the glass door to outside. Spencer took out his car keys, walked to his blue ford and opened the door. He was about to go in it, but a voice behind him made him stop. "Hello Dr. Reid." A cold, mocking voice said. Spencer turned around at the sound of the click of a gun. He was face to face with someone he thought to be dead.

Someone he watched die. Doyle. Spencer gasped. "Tell Emily I said hi." Doyle said, smiling evilly. Spencer was about to move, when he felt a bullet pierce his shoulder.


	6. Hospital

They said he was admitted by a man." Hotch said, striding down the hallway of the hospital.

"Description?" Rossi asked, looking at Hotch.

"None." He said. "They said he was dropped off in the emergency room, but no one saw anybody with him. He lost a lot of blood." Hotch cringed.

Reid hopefully was fine, they couldn't lose another member if the team. Hotch showed the secretary his badge, and she showed them the room in which Reid was in. The smells of chemicals and hospital supplies drifted through his nose as Hotch walked and he held his breath as they reached a door. The nurse pushed it open, and Hotch looked in to see Reid's body laying on the bed, asleep. He looked at the screen beside Reid's bed and saw that his pulse was normal.

The breath that was plaguing him was let loose and Hotch tried not to show emotion, as usual, but the relief in him showed. Reid was okay.

"I'll text the team." Rossi said and he left the room, pulling out his blackberry.

Hotch nodded and looked back at Reid. His hair was messy, as usual. Hotch looked around the room. It sort of looked like his room when Foyet shot him. Frowning, Hotch went into profiler mode and looked at Reid's clothes bag. They must have changed Reid into a hospital gown, Hotch thought as he looked at the bloody shirt in the bag.

Shuffling through the contents in the bag, Hotch's fingers found something tin foil like, and he pulled it out, examining it. His heart stopped in his chest as he looked at the front cover of what appeared to be a match set. There was a four leaf clover drawn on the front of it neatly, and Hotch's brain felt like it was overloading. Doyle had that. Could it have been one of his followers that shot Reid? Hotch thought, looking over at the sleeping man. That must be it.

"They'll be here soon." Rossi said coming in and when he saw the look on Hotch's face, he raised his eyebrows.

"What?" He asked.

Hotch raised the match set in front of him and Rossi gave him a weird look before his face turned to confusion.

"But he's dead." He said and Hotch nodded.

"I know. Hopefully Reid will wake up when they team gets here." He said and Rossi nodded.

JJ practically ran down the hospital hallway to the service desk, her hair flying past her with her worries and fears.

"The one time I get a decent boyfriend, he gets shot." JJ said to Garcia as she followed behind her.

"Reid's gonna be okay, JJ." Garcia said as she felt her heart beat faster.

"And you couldn't have made it any more obvious that you had a thing for him even before you and Will spilt up." Garcia said, and JJ glared.

"I really hope he's okay." JJ said and Garcia nodded.

"Me to." She said quietly.

JJ showed her badge to the secretary before proceeding to a door ahead. Pushing it open, she saw Hotch and Rossi talking to a sort of awake Reid. JJ exhaled a breath.

"You're okay." She said and she looked at Reid's brown eyes.

"He just woke up." Hotch said and JJ looked at him for a moment before turning back to her injured boyfriend.

""Now talk." JJ walked to Reid, but Garcia interfered with her steps.

"Don't you think-" She said but JJ cut her off.

"No, we need to know who tried to shoot him." JJ walked to the side of Reid's bed.

His hair seemed lank, and his face seemed stressed.

"How are you feeling?" JJ asked, her blue eyes twinkling.

Spencer croaked out a word that JJ couldn't hear, and she raised her eyebrows.

"Doyle." Spencer croaked out and JJ looked at him for a moment before saying, "Sorry?".

Spencer looked up at his girlfriend, before saying it again.

"Doyle. He's back." Spencer said before falling asleep again.

JJ stood there stunned for a moment before Garcia broke the silence.

"Did he say 'Doyle' or 'Dole'? Because I REALLY hope were talking about the juice company." She said and the agents glared at her.

**Authors note: **

**Sorry this chapter sort of sucked and was short, but I really wanted to update. If you have any suggestions on what should happen next, leave a review:) **


End file.
